The present invention relates, generally, to the field of hairbrushes, and specifically toward a hairbrush having elongated handles that can be used in different ways. Hairbrushes are extremely conventional for use in grooming hair as well in styling the hair. Typically, a hairbrush is constructed of a handle and a brush head having bristles thereon of varying thicknesses and stiffness for use with a variety of hair types to achieve various styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,023 discloses a brush including a handle having a mass of sponge rubber secured thereto. The handle is disclosed to be collapsible and is composed of two or more telescoping members one of which is embedded within the mass of the sponge rubber with an inner member being slideable into and out of an embedded member to form other convenient extending handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,012 illustrates a brush that has telescoping handle parts that form extendable sections of a hairbrush One part of the handle section has a larger diameter while other sections are progressively smaller whereby the various sections can telescope within each other to form a longer or shorter handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,331 discloses a combined brush and comb including a body having tufts on an exterior surface of the body and a comb that may be adjusted for various angles with respect to the body of the brush and included are retractable handles. In one embodiment the handles are extendible from either end of the brush body to facilitate its use by either a right-handed or a left-handed person.